


There's Just Something About Dan

by Alyssa_85



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cliche, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85





	There's Just Something About Dan

I sat on my bed gazing dreamily out of the window, thinking about how different, and better, my life would be if I could muster up the courage to tell Dan how I really feel about him. Dan and I had been living together for around three months when I began to realise. The speed my heart races when he smiled. The flush my cheeks get when his hand brushes again my skin. The lump in my throat every time he talks about, well, anything. There's just something about Dan that makes me feel special in some way. 

In my eyes, Dan was pretty much perfect. Even his imperfections were perfect. I didn't care that he was lazy and made me get food all the time. I didn't mind in the slightest. In fact, I found it endearing.

A knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts. "Phil?" Dan called from outside my door.

I turned my head to face the door. "Come in, Dan."

Dan opened my door. He was stood outside it in only his tight, black jeans. I tried not to stare. I tried not to let my eyes travel down his perfect torso.

"Phil, I'm going out for a while. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Alright. Have fun," I stammered, my concentration filled with trying not to stare at his body. Dan nodded his head, smiled at me then left, closing the door behind him. I shoved my head in my hands. "Oh, Phil. You absolute moron," I grumbled to myself.

Now, you may be thinking, ' _Phil, why don't you just tell him?_ ' Well Reader, have you ever fallen in love with your long term best friend? It's hard. The thought of losing Dan because I want him as more than a friend kills me. I'd rather have a silly secret crush and still be his friend, than be have a silly known crush and lose him. It's just better this way.

I stood off my bed, ran my fingers through my hair then walked out of my room. The apartment was always quieter when Dan wasn't around. There's just something about Dan that lights up a room, and makes everything brighter and louder. It's lonely without him.

I flopped down on the sofa, and switched on the TV. After flipping through every single possible channel, I decided there was nothing I wanted to watch on, so I grabbed my laptop from beside me. I rested the laptop on my lap, opened it and went straight to Tumblr.

"Let's check out the 'Phan' tag," I said to myself. I typed the word and thousands of responses popped up. It was nice to see so many people shipping us just based on how we portray ourselves in videos. It gives me a new perspective on the story I always tell myself about how Dan will never feel the same way I do. If the fans already think we're a couple, maybe they're picking up on Dan's feelings. There's just something about Dan that makes him so hard to read for me.

* * *

 Half an hour, and many posts later, the front door unlocks. I shut my laptop quickly, then shoved it under a sofa cushion. I don't really know why I did that. I could of just closed Tumblr, but there's just something about Dan that makes me panic when he walks into a room.

"Hey Phil," he greeted.

"Hi," I replied.

"You feeling alright? You're really red."

"I'm fine," I answered.

Dan walked closer to me, dropped the bag he was holding then put his hand on my forehead. My eyes fluttered shut at the contact. There's just something about Dan that makes my skin tingle at the feel of his slender fingers.

"You're boiling, Phil. Why don't you lie down? I'll bring you a we flannel."

"Honestly, Dan. I'm fine."

It wasn't strictly a lie, but it also wasn't strictly the truth. I was fine physically, but emotionally I was exhausted. I was tired of hiding my feeling. There's just something about Dan that made me feel like, even though I could tell him anything, I could never tell him the secret I hold closer than any other secret ever.

"Phil, go lie down. Please?" Dan pleaded.

I couldn't resist that face. Knowing he'd never let me get my own way here, I reluctantly nodded my head. I stood up and walked to my room. I positioned myself on top of my covers, head resting happily on the cold pillow. There was just something about Dan and his puppy dog eyes that made me do anything for him. In reason, obviously.

A few minutes later, Dan walked in with a small flannel and a bowl of water in hand. He took a seat beside me on the bed.

"This is going to be cold, okay?"

I nodded. Dan dipped the flannel in the water, wrung it out, then put it softly over my forehead, his fingers brushing my skin lightly.

"Tell me the truth, Phil. How are you feeling?"

"Dan, I'm fine."

"Do you need me to get out the fan?"

"Dan, just leave me alone, okay?" I said, taking the flannel from my forehead.

A look of what appeared to be hurt flashed across Dan's face. "Fine, but get some rest." Dan ran his hand across my forehead, removing the hair that was stuck with wetness. "And keep that flannel on."

I nodded my head. I had to pretend my heart wasn't racing one hundred miles an hour. There's just something about Dan that makes my heart speed up twice the normal speed.

Dan stood up from the bed. "I'll see you when you wake up," he said.

"Okay."

Dan waved as he walked out of my room, closing the door behind him. I let out a deep breath, and pulled the wet flannel from my head. I didn't need it, the minute Dan left, my heart race decreased and my flushed face vanished. I knew I couldn't leave my room and my laptop was in the lounge, so I decided to sleep anyway.

* * *

 I woke to my bed sinking.

"Hey, Phil."

I opened my eyes. Dan was leaning down over me. "Hi," I stammered.

"How you feeling?"

I sat up. "Exactly the same as earlier, fine."

"Okay. Good."

Dan put his hand on my forehead. My skin underneath burned, in a good way obviously. There's just something about Dan's touch that makes me all hot and bothered.

"You're still really hot, Phil."

"Dan?"

In a moment of madness caused by Dan's sweet, gentle touch, I did something I never imagined I'd do. I kissed him. I kissed him straight on his soft lips. Dan pushed on my shoulders. The minute my lips lost his, I wanted back on them. There's just something about Dan that's so addictive. Enticing.

"What the fuck, Phil?" He yelled, causing me to flinch slightly.

"I-I-" I didn't know what to say.

"Don't ever touch me again. In fact, don't look at me again. Ever." Dan stood up from the bed, gave me one last disgusted look then stormed out. I felt like my heart had been ripped in two. There was just something about Dan and the way he looked at me in that moment that hurt me more than I'd like to admit.

I recoiled in on myself, hugging my knees to my chest and began to cry. Before too long, I drifted off again.

* * *

**Dan's POV**

I felt bad for everything I said the minute I closed the door. Phil's kiss had caught me off guard. It was the last thing I was expecting from Phil. It was so bold, and out there. I touched my hand to my lips. I'd enjoyed the feeling of Phil's lips on mine. Which scared me.

I walked away from Phil's door, and towards the lounge. I sat down on one of our sofas, and picked up the cushion that was sat beside me. Underneath was Phil's laptop. I'd never had the urge to look at Phil's laptop and the things he looks at when I'm not reading over his shoulder. I grabbed up his laptop and placed it on my lap, then opened it. It wasn't passworded, so it was easy to see the last thing he was looking at. Phan. He was reading posts from people that ship us. And by the look of the scroll bar, he'd looked through many, many posts.

* * *

**Phil's POV**

I felt the bed go down and arms wrap around my waist. Dan snuggled into my. My heart began to race. I rolled over in his arms to face him.

"Hi," he said.

"What are you doing?"

"Saying sorry."

"For what? Being disgusted? I don't blame you."

"I wasn't disgusted. Not really. I was taken by surprise and that caused me to act irrationally. Phil, I've done a lot of thinking over the last few hours. I don't know, but, I think I may just love you."

I closed my eyes, partially in bliss, but partially in hurt. I was almost certain he was messing with me, trying to hurt me. There was just something about Dan that in that moment I couldn't bring myself to believe him.

"Please. Don't," I begged, opening my eyes and staring right into Dan's deep brown ones.

"Don't what?"

"Mess me about. You've already hurt me once today, I'm begging you, don't do it again." I tried to pull myself from his arms, but he just held me tighter.

"I'm not messing you about Phil."

For the second time that day Dan had left me lost for words.

"I mean it. Kiss me."

"Huh?"

"Phil. Kiss me," Dan demanded.

I looked at him warily.

"For heaven's sake."

Dan put his lips against mine. The kiss was short and sweet. When Dan pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine.

"Yep. I definitely love you."

"I- I love you too, Dan," I replied.

"That's good then."

We both grinned happily at each other. Dan pulled me closer than I ever thought possible until now. There's just something about Dan that makes me feel so safe, and even though he was a dick earlier, so happy.

 

 


End file.
